El salvador
by matias rumbler
Summary: Gaara, Yugito Nii, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Killer Bee y Naruto son los 9 jinchuriki pero hay otros 3 mas Amaru, Sora, Shun, en el ultimo es le protagonista de la historia el es heredero directo del Rikudou Sennin y como tal posee habilidades únicas, como una gran maldición el es persegudo por Akatsuki y los Nobuseri, ¿ sobrevivirá solo o necesitara a los otros 11?
1. El prologo

**_El salvador _**

**_naruto _****_no me pertenece solo los personajes que invente lo son_**

**_Disfrútenla_**

* * *

_Hola mi nombre es Shun Takaishi tengo 12 años y nací en un país que ya no existe conocido como la tierra de las estaciones porque se divide en 4 parte una de cada estación, la tierra era conocida porque cada persona poseía un Kekkei Genkai, y el país fue destruido por un loco clan quien quiso obtener todo ese poder pero como forma de defenderse los soldados se convirtieron en maquinas y sus peleas destruyeron el resto del país, los soldados se volvieron los Nobuseri en busca de los sobrevivientes del pais, como yo ahora vivo escondido pero soy un ninja y poseo unas capacidades únicas esta es mi historia._


	2. confesion

**_El salvador _**

**_naruto _****_no me pertenece solo los personajes que invente lo son_**

**_Disfrútenla_**

* * *

_en una parte desconocida del planeta, ocultos en una cueva. un grupo de personas empieza a discutí sobre una fecha que se acerca._

_ hace tiempo que no estábamos reunidos como hoy-dijo una voz con tono gracioso_

_6 años desde que Orochimaru nos dejo-agrego otro(después se escucho como madera chocando)_

_y ahora Orochimaru tiene de objetivo el Sharingan-completo un hombre de voz gruesa_

_te sientes preocupado Itachi-dijo una vos fina y luego una voz mas gruesa dijo-porque después de todo¿ quizás aya algún otro sobreviviente? _

_no se preocupen por eso-dijo una mujer_

_si, ya nos encontraremos con nuestro viejo amigo Orochimaru-dijo el mas joven- recuerden que solo tenemos pocos años para prepararnos_

_y sin errores, recuerden que los necesitamos a todos, incluyendo a las bestias superiores-dijo un tipo de ojos raros_

* * *

_mientras tanto en otra parte del planeta, en un domo gigante oculto bajo tierra un niño de 10 años bajito de cabello rubio en la derecha y rojo en la izquierda, llevaba una sudadera amarilla del lado derecho y rojo del lado izquierdo, y unos pantalones blanco, pasea junto a un hombre con dos espadas en la espalda y un trague carmesí, el niño pronto se empieza a rodearse de comerciantes y pierde de vista al hombre._

_oh, ¡ Shun, Shun, donde estas!-dijo el hombre al darse cuenta que el niño no estaba_

_¡auxilio papá, papá!-gritaba el pequeño Shun_

_de repente todos los comerciantes se corrieron solo al ver al padre del niño, el padre toma al niño y lo alza sobre su espalda y se van saltando por los techos de las casas_

* * *

_esa noche_

_Shun__ POV_

_solo soy un fracasado-pensaba en niño-me atemoriza __mucho todo_

_de repente la puerta se abre, hay un ninja con una kunai tratando de matarme, de repente sentí algo muy extraño mi mente se espeso a dividirse en dos, la parte izquierda se comportaba como si tuviera un gran odio a la humanidad, mientras la derecha solo era yo, y de repente..._

_niñito cobarde, si no te defiende te mataran-dijo una voz misteriosa, y luego-Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu flor del Fénix_

_y de repente el pequeño niño larga una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego calcinando al ninja hasta que su padre apareció y lo mato en un solo movimiento de espadas_

_luego el padre pregunto como pudo usar un jutsu elemental si apenas apenas sabe usar las armas __ninja, y fue cando la voz le dijo a mi padre..._

_debería__ darte vergüenza tener este cobarde como hijo, y mas encerrarme dentro de el, es patético, aunque tiene una gran bondad por eso no pude corromper su alma por eso solo controle su lado izquierdo-dijo la voz, y vi como mi padre no podía alzar la mirada-así que ahora yo quiero otro jinchuriki _

_me temo que no puedes tenerlos porque...-dijo mi padre-solo puedes ser sellado en el cuerpo de un niño recién nacido de la aldea de los valles que ya no existe-_

_entonces, buscare algún sobreviviente aparte de ustedes y cambiare de cuerpo con el-respondió a mi padre, y luego me dijo a mi-oye niño ¿sabes usar las posiciones de manos?_

_si- respondí-_

_entonces, as la posición de pájaro-dijo la voz y luego-jutsu detección por linea de sangre  
_

_luego vi que empece a brillar, luego vi todo el mundo al mismo tiempo, espese a viajar por un sendero asta llegar a una pequeña aldea donde una mujer se veía embarazada de unos 3 meses. La voz me empezó a decir que si yo lo llevaba ahí, yo seria libre de el._

_de acuerdo te llebare ahi-dije-_

_no claro que no lo aras-dijo mi padre, luego saco un sellos en un papel y me lo puso en la cabeza y la voz se fue-_

* * *

_unas horas mas tarde mi padre me mando a llamar_

_lord Kyuzo, su hijo-dijo el asistente de mi padre y luego se fue-_

_mi padre, mi madre, mis hermanos y hermanas estaban allí, mi madre me dijo que tomara asiento en frente de ellos. Luego de un silencio incomodo mis hermanos se retiraron dejándome solo con mis padres._

_mira Shun creo que es hora de que sepas que paso hoy-dijo mi padre-antes que nada te contare una historia, te acuerdas de la imagen que tenemos-me dijo apuntando el __cuadro que había en la pared principal._

_el cuadro al cual sus hermanos decían que se parecía mucho, el cual siempre habia admirado y odiado por las burlas de sus hermanos._

_si, es el creador del mundo ninja ¿no?-dije-Rikudō Sennin, el sabio de los 6 papiros_

_no, sabio de los 6 caminos-dijo mi madre-_

_si bueno el creo un lugar muy especial para hacer un pacto con las bestias que ahí en el mundo-dijo mi padre, y yo le hice con la cabeza que continuara-bueno tiempo después en ese lugar hermoso que abia creado se fundo la aldea de los valles, también conocida como la aldea de la magia o de los brujos, porque fue fundada por ninja con Kekkei Genkai y luego fue destruida por las 5 grandes naciones porque, el líder de a aldea había exigido se la nación mas fuerte lo cual iso enfadar a las nación del agua y roca y las otras 3 solo los siguieron, bueno en fin eran muy temidas por tener las bestias de luz y sombra como aliadas_

_¿osea que la voz?-pregunte-_

_si era el dragón de los milagros-dijo-_


	3. el camino comienza

**_El salvador _**

**_naruto _****_no me pertenece solo los personajes que invente lo son_**

**_Disfrútenla_**

* * *

_si el dragón de los milagros, no pienses que es una buena criatura el era muy cruel con sus portadores-dijo-_

_entonces porque lo sellaron en mi-pregunte_

_porque tenias un bondad interna muy grande y la bestia se alimenta de ella por eso no fuiste corropido por ella-dijo mi madre_

_y como pudieron que yo tenia esa bondad-pregunte_

_porque la vasija para el sellado no era para ti era para tu hermano pero desde el vientre de tu madre ya tenia una luz muy fuerte y el te prefirió a ti porque estaba devil, el pensó que te corrompería pero tu eras mas fuerte_

_pero...-iva a decir-_

_lord una banda de bandidos a aparecido en La Guarida. _

* * *

_el escuadrón de invasores era destruido muy fasilmente por el** jutsu elemento solar: destrucción por lluvia planetaria** de mi madre, hasta que unos ninja l__anzaron una lluvia de shuriken lo que mato a mi madre_

* * *

_Shun__ llego a a donde la pelea había sido y __descubre el cabello oscuro de su madre cubierto de armas y sangre, __ella aun se encontraba con vida _

_mi hijo, mi pequeño Shun-me dijo con dificultad-_

_no te preocupes voy a buscar ayuda-le dijo-_

_no, quédate con migo-me respondió-_

_pero alguien podría curarte-le dije pero otra ves me __detuvo-_

_por favor, no quiero verte morir-le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos-si ti nadie podrá cuidarme_

_primero yo siempre te cuidare-le dijo- y segundo es mentira tienes 7 hermanos y tu padre quien siempre te cuidaran _

_tu eres mi regalo para el mundo... as que me sienta orgullo... sa-dijo, antes de morir-_

_al ver esto su alma fue corrompida por su bestia, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y se desmayo _

* * *

_dentro de la cabes de __Shun_

_murió__ por tu culpa, tu eres el responsable, ella se sacrifico por protégete a ti, por protegerme a mi si me llevas a el lugar de antes se que te dejaran de pasar cosas malas lo prometo-dijo la bestia _

_acepto-respondió_

_finalmente incia la abentura _


End file.
